El cuarto de pánico tiene múltiples usos
by aoibird6
Summary: Desde que Castiel se les unió en las cacerías, no hay momento en que no pelee con Dean por cosas mínimas y sin sentido. Sam está cansado de esto y decide encerrarlos en el cuarto de pánico, sin pensar en cómo terminaría la confrontación entre Castiel y Dean. CasxDean, insinuación de un BalthazarxSam.


Y ya comenzaban de nuevo, Sam estaba cansándose de las constantes peleas entre Castiel y Dean, la mayoría era por estupideces sin sentido. Tuve que soportar las miradas enojadas y el intercambio verbal que amenazaba con subir de tono. Apretó las manos contra el volante y aceleró. Odiaba tanto cuando esos comenzaban a pelear, a veces era porque Castiel no seguía el plan, o porque Dean cometía un error y lo que cazaban escapaba. Sam comprendía que el ángel estuviera deseoso de ayudarlos y quizás por eso, se apresuraba en actuar. También entendía que Dean tenía una manera efectiva de hacer el trabajo y quizás por eso, le chocaba la impulsividad del ángel pero todo tiene un límite y esos dos se estaban pasando.

Luego de media hora llegaron a la casa de Bobby, estacionó el auto y bajó para entrar, prefería ahorrarse la pelea de la parejita que ya estaba sacándolo de quicio. Pensó ingenuamente que todo acabaría en cuanto llegaran con Bobby pero el parcito continúo el intercambio verbal y Sam explotó, porque todo tiene un límite y esos dos ya acabaron con su paciencia.

-¡Cállense los dos! ¡Vengan aquí, ahora!-

El parcito lo siguió en silencio hasta el sótano, Sam les indicó que entraran al cuarto de pánico y en cuanto ambos lo hicieron, cerró la puerta para regresar con Bobby.

-¿Crees que sean buena idea, Sam? Esos dos terminaran matándose- dijo Bobby.

-Al menos no tendremos que oír sus estupideces- Sam suspiro- Necesito una cerveza, cuando se me pase el enojo los sacaré-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Cas!- grito Dean apuntándolo con el dedo- ¡Idiota!-

-¿Yo? El único idiota aquí eres tú, Winchester, no puedes atrapar ni una maldita bruja-

-No me hagas reír, yo sé hacer mi trabajo, no estoy jugando como tú-

-¡Quiero ayudar!- grito Castiel acercándose amenazante.

-Pues ayudarías más si no te entrometes-

-¿En serio? Porque recuerdo que quien te salvó de ese hombre lobo ¡Fui yo!-

-No necesitaba tu ayuda- siseo Dean a centímetros de su rostro- ¡Nadie te pidió que jugaras al cazador!-

-¡No estoy jugando! Quiero ayudar, Dean, ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!- ambos se miraron muy enojados- SI dejaras de ser tan terco, esto sería sencillo, si fueras como Sam-

-¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?!- grito muy enojado para acercarse a Castiel y casi rozar su nariz- Pues bien, señor cazador, ¡Haz lo que quieras! Me importa una mierda si quieres seguir jugando, si dejaras de ser tan impulsivo y siguieras el plan-

-Eres un terco, cazador-

-Eres estúpido, ángel-

-Eres un idiota, Dean-

-Eres un impulsivo, Castiel-

-¡No puedo trabajar contigo!- gritaron los dos mirándose fijamente.

Luego de unos segundos ambos apartaron la mirada y se fueron a lados opuestos en el cuarto, para evitar estar cerca del otro que consideraban un terco idiota. Los minutos se hicieron horas y Dean suspiro resignado para recostarse sobre la cama para acurrucarse. Estaba haciendo mucho frio en ese tonto cuarto y el idiota de Sam parecía no tener intención de liberarlos pronto. Estaba resignado a tener que pasar la noche en ese frio cuarto cuando sintió algo sobre su cuerpo. Se incorporó un poco descubriendo que Castiel le había colocado encima su gabardina.

-Cas-

El ángel se mantuvo de pie sin mirarlo y dándole la espalda. Dean se incorporó para sentarse y lo jaló de la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

-Dean- susurró el ángel mirándolo.

-Lo siento, Cas- respondió el rubio manteniendo la mirada en la puerta- Perdóname por lo que dije, es que… tu imprudencia me pone nervioso… no entiendes que esto es peligroso, que no es un juego, pueden lastimarte, Cas- dijo Dean mirándolo- Esas cosas pueden herirte-

-Soy un ángel, Dean-

-Eso no implica que no puedas sentir dolor-

-Dean-

-Lo siento, Cas… he visto a muchas personas resultar muy heridos por unos tontos descuidos o por su impulsividad… a otros cazadores, personas que ayudamos… a Sammy… a papá… los he visto heridos, Cas y no me gusta- ambos se miraron fijamente- No quiero verte herido, Cas-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Dean- Castiel lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa- Todo esto es nuevo para mí pero yo… en cada cacería que vamos, solo quiero cuidarte, si mató al ser que causa problemas, entonces tú estarás bien, nadie te herirá y podrás descansar… quiero aliviar tu carga Dean, yo también lo siento-

-Cas-

-¿Me perdonas por preocuparte?-

-Solo si tú me perdonas por sobreprotegerte tanto-

-No me molesta que lo hagas, Dean, gracias-

Ambos se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa y Castiel estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla del cazador con suavidad. Dean tomó la mano del ángel entre las suyas y la besó despacio.

-Realmente no quiero perderte- le susurró.

-No me perderás Dean, soy un ángel, soy Tu ángel-

-¿Mío?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo.

-Sí Dean, tuyo, y tú eres mi protegido-

Se miraron fijamente y algo dentro de su interior se encendió ante esas palabras. Uno de los dos acortó la distancia para capturar los labios ajenos en un apasionado beso, permitieron que sus lenguas se encontraran en una batalla por dominar la boca contraria. Castiel empujó al cazador sobre la cama mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de Dean y seguía invadiendo esa boca. No necesitaron palabras para lo que sucedió después, bastó con una mirada para entender lo que el otro quería y ambos estaban dispuestos a que ocurriera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam terminó de beber su cerveza y se levantó más relajado, el parcito llevaba tres horas encerrados y eso era tiempo suficiente para que reflexionaran sobre sus acciones. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado cuando escuchó un suave aleteo.

-Hola Sammy-

-Balthazar- dijo el castaño mirándolo- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo pasaba a saludar, ¿Y Cassie?-

-Ni me lo recuerdas-

-Déjame adivinar, otra vez se peleó con Dean-

-Sí, esos dos me están enojando, se comportan como niños. No me dejaron más opción que encerrarlos en el cuarto de pánico- el ángel rebelde se volteó sonriendo.

-Ya veo, pobre Cassie, estar a solas con ese mono lampiño lo terminara trastornando-

Sam suspiro resignado y Balthazar se acercó para abrir la pequeña ventanita improvisada que tenía el cuarto. Se asomó al oír unos ruidos y contuvo la respiración unos segundos al ver la escena.

-Creo que ya es hora de sacarlos- dijo Sam acercándose y Balthazar cerró rápidamente la ventanita y caminó hacia él sonriendo nervioso y agitando las manos.

-No Sammy, déjalos un ratito más, están algo ocupados-

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero decir- se corrigió nervioso- Seguro que algo de tiempo compartido les servirá, vamos por una cerveza-

-Pero Balthazar-

-Vamos, Sammy, no seas aburrido-

Balthazar lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al primer piso. Necesitaría terapia para olvidar lo que vio en el cuarto de pánico, al menos se conformaba con que ese idiota cazador estuviera recibiendo su merecido, ya hablaría con Castiel sobre eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel sostenía las muñecas de Dean con una mano, manteniéndolas por sobre su cabeza. Con la otra, rodeaba la cintura del rubio mientras lo embestía con fuerza, sacándole roncos gemidos de placer a Dean. No tenía muy claro como habían llegado a eso pero se sentía tan bien que no le importaba.

-¡Cas sí! Mmm… Cas… ¡Cas!- gritaba Dean entre gemidos- ¡Oh Dios! Más… por favor más… ¡Más fuerte, Cas!-

-Dean… Dean…- Castiel se inclinó para gemir contra los labios del cazador- Dean-

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y Dean cerró los ojos, arqueo la espalda, apretó las piernas contra la cintura del ángel y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras acababa entre los abdómenes de ambos.

-¡Cas!-

La imagen fue demasiado para Castiel, verlo jadear, con el rostro inundado por el orgasmo, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios semiabiertos y los ojos entreabiertos, sin contar que ese estrecho interior aprisionaba su virilidad con fuerza. Eso fue suficiente para que Castiel lo embistiera con fuerza una última vez y alcanzara el orgasmo.

-¡Dean!-

Ambos quedaron sobre la cama jadeando y mirándose fijamente. Se vistieron sin mediar palabras y Dean se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del ángel, este lo abrazó besando su mejilla despacio.

-Dean- el cazador lo miró- Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero- respondió Dean suspirando- Perdóname por ser tan idiota-

-No tienes que disculparte, Dean, a mi me gusta cómo eres, mi lindo cazador idiota- Dean lo miró unos segundos y sonrió.

-Claro, angelito pervertido-

Dean se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos mientras Castiel dormitaba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Sam abrió la puerta en compañía de Balthazar. El castaño se quedó mirando la escena con curiosidad.

-Vaya- dijo el Winchester menor- Si hubiera sabido que esto funcionaria también, lo habría hecho antes-

-Depende de que entiendas por bien- respondió Balthazar, que ya sabía cómo había terminado el encierro para el parcito. Dean se incorporó al igual que Castiel.

-Ya era hora, Sammy, hola Balthazar-

-Hola Dean- dijo el ángel rebelde sonriendo- Veo que ya se llevan bien- dijo indicando el hecho de que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Dean se sonrojo separándose y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No molestes, Balthazar, vamos Cas- el cazador se fue y el ángel menor miró a Sam.

-Gracias-

-¿Eh?- quería preguntar algo pero Castiel se marchó siguiendo a Dean.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-

-Quien sabe- respondió inocentemente Balthazar.

-Estoy seguro que ahora se llevaran bien- acotó Sam.

-Dalo por hecho- dijo Balthazar sonriendo y se acercó al menor- Oye Sammy, ¿Qué te parece si nosotros también pasamos unas horas en el cuarto de pánico?-

-¿Eh?-

-Seguro que algo bueno resulta-

-Quizás… ¿Por qué no?-

Balthazar esbozó una sonrisa para seguir al menor hasta el primer piso. Sam no tenía idea de los usos prácticos que tenía el cuarto de pánico pero estaba bien, Balthazar se encargaría de enseñárselos sin importar el tiempo que tomara.


End file.
